SextaFeira 13: Segunda Versão
by Fani Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Cada pessoa tem seu medo. Mas há também aquelas que tem um medo e comum. E você, qual é o seu medo? não é assustadora D


_**Sexta-Feira 13: A segunda versão de uma data arrepiante**_

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – Quinta-feira 12, 11:40 P.M._

Gina estava olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer no teto do dormitório feminino da Grifinória, sem prestar atenção em nada especial. Sua mente, na verdade, estava além daquela porta de madeira grossa que a fazia sentir-se presa ali dentro.

Dali a poucos minutos, seria sexta-feira 13, e era nisso que se focava no momento. Diferente das crenças trouxas de que ouvira Hermione falar, sobre assassinatos sem resolução, mortos-vivos e afins, a história das sextas-feiras 13 bruxas se resumia em uma palavra: arrepiante. Não era aterrorizando, apenas arrepiante. Dizem que eras naquelas vinte e quatro horas que seus temores se concretizavam, e que a força que fazia isso acontecer ficava ainda mais forte quando o relógio terminava as doze badaladas que indicavam a virada de dia.

É claro que ela não acreditava nisso. Era só uma historinha boba, não era? Ninguém até hoje lhe falara sobre aquilo ser real, e num mundo com tantas coisas estranhas e extraordinariamente incompreensíveis, seria apenas mais uma coisa simples de entender. Mas não, não houve uma palavra sobre o assunto, então ela não acreditava. O que não significava que deixava de se perguntar se estava certa em pensar assim.

A noite estava silenciosa. Nem um pio de coruja, nem um grilo, nem um passo no corredor, nem sequer um ronco leve de uma de suas colegas. Só se podia ouvir o barulho quieto da noite, com seu vento gelado a invadir a parte externa de sua coberta e lhe gelar a ponta do nariz.

Entediada, Gina se levantou e enfiou os pés nas pantufas, ficando sentada na cama até conseguir processar o que estava fazendo. Depois, respirou fundo e colocou o casaco, preparando-se para sair dali o mais rápido possível. O ar fechado e frio daquele quarto a estava sufocando. Devagar, para não fazer barulho, ela abriu a porta e passou por ela agilmente. Sabia que se fosse pega, estaria mais que frita, mas e daí? Ela merecia uma volta.

Enquanto caminhava sem rumo pelo castelo, tentava raciocinar qual era seu maior medo. Morte? Não. Já enfrentara tantas aventuras perigosas junto com Harry, Ron e Hermione, dentro e fora do castelo, que não tinha mais tanto medo assim de encontrar o Ceifador. Todos os medos, mesmo os menores, se devem ao temor principal, que seria exatamente morrer. Morrer soterrado, queimado, atacado, assassinado, enfim, simplesmente morrer. Uma vez que não se tem medo da morte, não se tem medo de nada, e foi isso que Gina conseguiu concluir.

-O que você faz aqui? – uma voz fria perguntou atrás da ruiva, que girou nos calcanhares.

-Nada que lhe interesse – falou bruscamente, dando-lhe as costas e voltando a caminhar.

-Hei – voltou a chamar, segurando-a pelo braço.

-O que quer, Malfoy? – indagou, começando a se irritar.

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta e você não me deu uma resposta convincente – Draco sorriu com desdém, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

-Estou dando uma volta – disse ela, se desvencilhando da mão forte do loiro.

-É proibido sair a essa hora – ele bateu no vidrinho do Rolex.

-E daí? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, como que desafiando-o.

-E daí que você precisa me dar um motivo bom o suficiente para que eu não te arraste até o Filch – Draco sorriu cínico, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Gina o encarou longamente.

-Malfoy, do que você tem medo? – indagou ela, vendo nisso um meio de se livrar do loiro.

-Nada. E não tente me distrair – advertiu, com o dedo apontando para o nariz da ruiva.

-Não estou tentando – murmurou Gina, notando que não adiantara nada ao ver o loiro andando ao seu lado e soltando um suspiro cansado.

-E você, do que tem medo? – perguntou Draco, curioso.

-Eu estava pensando nisso há pouco.

-Deve ter algo óbvio que tema.

-Também não acredito que você não tenha medo de nada, se quer saber.

-Não que eu saiba.

Enquanto andava, Draco mantinha seus olhos frios sobre Gina, analisando-a de cima a baixo. Ela, por sua vez, sentia-se ruborizar ao pensar naquele par de cubos de gelo cinza, mas não levantou o olhar, apesar de notar que ele a estava encarando.

-Não tem medo da morte? – perguntou ela.

-Por que deveria? – ele riu de escárnio. Ela permaneceu calada por um tempo.

-Os tempos andam difíceis – balbuciou ela, se sentindo tola por falar disso com _ele_.

Voldemort ainda não havia sido derrotado, e por conta disso, o mundo bruxo estava o maior caos. Mortes, mortes e mais mortes estavam ocorrendo, e todos estavam aterrorizados. Os ataques dos Comensais da Morte ficavam cada vez mais freqüentes, e os conhecidos iam morrendo a cada segundo por conta de um dos lados. Muitos infiltrados de Voldemort se infiltraram em Hogwarts, e certa vez, tentaram uma invasão completa da escola. Foi quando todos descobriram, surpresos, que Draco Malfoy, filho do Comensal fiel Lúcio Malfoy e sobrinho de Bellatrix Lestrange, não era um espião, e lutou até o fim contra os Comensais. Depois desse episódio, a presença de Draco se tornou mais aceitável por muitos dos alunos. Outros, como Gina, simplesmente não mudaram de opinião.

Mas, como dizem, para tudo existe uma primeira vez, não é?

-Ninguém vai me ferir – afirmou, desviando o olhar do rosto rubro da garota.

-Sua família te protege do outro lado – apontou ela, sem intenções ocultas.

Ele estacionou no lugar, observou cada traço de seu rosto – o que fez Gina se sentir inconfortável pacas – por um tempo, antes de prosseguir ao lado da ruiva, cada vez mais vermelha.

-É essa a idéia de ficar pra esse lado – seu tom de voz estava frio, como sempre, mas ela pôde notar que havia algo de diferente na entonação de cada palavra dita – Se eu ficasse com Voldemort – ela tremeu com a menção do nome – não haveria ninguém para me proteger daqui. Assim, eu fico bem de qualquer forma, ganhe quem ganhe.

Fazia sentido.

-Você tem... digo, mantido contato...?

-Com meu pai? – ele perguntou, olhando-a atentamente, colocando as mãos no bolso das vestes para protegê-las do frio.

-É – confirmou ela, se sentindo envergonhada por aquela pergunta.

-Não o vejo há dois verões. Quando tudo...

-Ainda estava normal – completou, compreendendo- Também não vejo Bill ou Charlie desde essa mesma época.

-Tem medo da guerra? – perguntou, obviamente para mudar de assunto.

-Eu lutei com seu pai, Malfoy. Com sua tia. Com o MacNair. Dolohov – falou, dando de ombros – Por que eu deveria ter medo?

-Você não lutou sozinha – lembrou ele.

-Eu sei, mas se a guerra estourar mesmo...

-Já estourou.

-... eu não vou lutar sozinha, de qualquer forma.

-Alguém pode morrer.

-Muita gente ainda vai morrer.

-Alguém que você gosta. Talvez você mesma.

-Não me importo.

-Então você ainda não perdeu alguém realmente importante.

Gina o encarou, se perguntando se o loiro já havia perdido alguém de quem gostava, mas ele desviou o olhar. Aproveitando, começou a sua análise, olhando-o com atenção dos pés à cabeça. Seu estômago congelou quando ele ergueu os olhos, se deparando com os dela.

-Você já? – indagou, voltando a olhar para os próprios pés.

-Todo mundo tem sua perdas – deu de ombros.

-Sim – concordou – hei, já notou que nós estamos... conversando?!

Ele tornou a encará-la, e dessa vez, ela o encarou de volta. Draco sorriu, divertido com a situação, e Gina soltou um riso baixo e curto.

-É estranho tudo isso – comentou ele.

-É. Do que você tem medo? – tornou a perguntar, com a curiosidade cada vez mais atiçada.

-Não sei, já disse – ele sorriu torto.

-Vamos lá, eu não vou colocar num cartaz e espalhar por Hogwarts toda – disse ela.

-É sério, eu não tenho idéia. Você também não me respondeu.

-Eu perguntei primeiro – ela parou no lugar e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, com a expressão facial séria.

-Eu nunca...

Um sino tocou ao longe. Gina estremeceu visivelmente. Draco entendeu.

-Ah, a velha história de sexta-feira 13 – ele rolou os olhos nas órbitas – Isso é só um mito, Weasley. Nada acontece de diferente.

-Eu sei que não, ou já teríamos ouvido falar – concordou ela, meio encabulada.

-Não me diga que acreditava nisso.

Segunda badalada.

-Eu só perguntei qual era o seu medo, Malfoy – sibilou, emburrada.

-Você nunca vai saber – ele disse, num tom gelado, parando no lugar.

-Então você teme alguma coisa. Já é um começo – apontou a ruiva, parando de frente para ele e cruzando os braços, sorrindo satisfeita.

Terceira.

-Pare com isso – falou ele, começando a se irritar com a insistência.

-É só uma pergunta. Ninguém nunca vai ficar sabendo – garantiu ela, séria.

-Tenho certeza de que não – ironizou.

-Eu nunca vou conta pra ninguém que estive com você por tanto tempo sem que um de nós dois saíssemos mortos – ela sorriu, tentando convencê-lo.

Ah, a curiosidade humana.

Quarta.

-Você também não me contou o seu medo – lembrou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não mude de assunto – insistiu.

-Não vou contar o meu medo se você não contar o seu – disse ele, na sua vez de sorrir satisfeito.

-E se eu contar?

Quinta.

-É outra história.

-Okay, eu tenho medo de altura – ela tinha? É claro que ela não tinha. Mas a curiosidade cada vez mais atiçada de descobrir alguma coisa sobre o misterioso e surpreendente Draco Malfoy fora incrivelmente fascinadora.

Sexta.

-Você voa, Weasley. Não espera que eu acredite que tem medo de altura.

-É sério. Eu tenho.

-E eu tenho medo do Voldemort – ela estremeceu – ele é o seu medo, estou certo?

-Um nível de medo natural.

Sétima.

-Não existe medo natural – Draco deu um passo à frente, sorrindo torto.

-Todo ser humano sente medo de alguma coisa, mesmo que seja um medo trivial. Geralmente esses medos não contam – ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura e pressionou os lábios numa linha fina de desgosto.

Oitava.

-É claro que conta.

-Então você tinha medo de que alguém que você ama morresse na maldita guerra – apontou Gina.

Ele desviou o olhar, pensando no que foi dito até ali.

-Talvez, sim. Talvez, não.

Nona.

-Eu nunca vou contar – sussurrou Gina, num fiapo de voz, o encarando seriamente.

-Eu sei – balbuciou ele, olhando para baixo, distraído.

-Eu não sei de quê tenho medo. Falo sério.

Décima.

-Você me deve algo, então. Eu te contei – falou o loiro, olhando-a nos olhos e a fazendo tremer nas bases.

-Vou ficar te devendo – murmurou ela, meio perdida.

"_Homem cheiroso é tudo..."_

Décima primeira.

Draco, sem deixá-la tomar consciência do que estava prestes a fazer, tocou de leve sua cintura e a puxou de um só pulo para perto de seu corpo. A ruiva se contorceu, confusa. Ele aproximou seu rosto do tufo de cabelos flamejantes da garota e deu ali uma fungada profunda, para guardar aquele cheiro consigo. Gina estremeceu, e começou a, devagar, afagar os fios platinados e leves.

-Do que você tem medo? – ele perguntou ao pé de seu ouvido, movendo seus dedos delicadamente pelas costas da garota.

Sem responder, Gina apenas o encarou, sentindo seu coração bater forte.

-O que eu posso fazer? – indagou, com a voz falha.

Décima segunda.

-Me surpreenda – pediu ele, unindo seus lábios aos dela, pelo que seria o único beijo partilhado por eles em suas existências, mas o mais inesquecível de todos.

Dizem que as coisas que acontecem em uma sexta-feira 13 permanecem intocáveis nas sextas-feiras 13. Dizem que é de dar arrepios. Dizem que você nunca se sente saciado com o feito ocorrido, apenas satisfeito. Dizem que seu maior medo se torna realidade. Dizem que não é verdade, porque ninguém nunca confirmou nada. Dizem que não se pode acreditar sem parecer insano.

Dizem muitas coisas sobre sexta-feira 13, mas uma coisa é certa: nada é mais saboroso do que os riscos que se corre nesta data.

Cada pessoa tem um medo, um temor. Cada uma tem um segredo. E todas elas tem vergonha de seus medos. Mas, existem pessoas, que se completam, mesmo que por uma só noite, apenas por partilharem o mesmo medo.

O medo que Draco e Gina partilham?

Cair em tentação.


End file.
